Teledamus Alítheia
Teledamus Elias Alítheia is the youngest son of King Agamemnon and his consort, Cassandra. He only arrived at MITHS at the start of the current year and was raised as a mere farmboy under the false name of Thomas Kokinos. Character Personality Teledamus is generally a ball of inward-drawn anxiety who's constantly nervous about spiraling out of control, though such fears are hardly justified. He often interrupts himself with a new train of thought and finds it hard to keep himself mentally still. Despite all of this, he can be a relatively positive spirit who mostly just closes up around strangers and isn't fond of leadership positions. He takes great joy in assisting others and has a strong sense of empathy toward what most others are going through. Because of his history, he is used to being known as Thomas and sometimes corrects those who call him by his real name before correcting himself. He's not entirely used to being a prince and would rather be working in the fields or the forest as opposed to learning how to act of a higher class. Though he has a lot of heart, a good work ethic, and a steady demeanor, he isn't the brightest. Though Teledamus is reliable in the short term, deadlines tend to overwhelm him and he isn't very good at keeping track of things or scheduling. He often feels that he can't bring himself to express his true feelings for fear of annoying others, which isn't aided by the fact that he is physically unable to share any of his prophetic visions. While his visions do bring him pain, he's used to them and finds their occurrence to be more of a nuisance than anything. Teledamus can be like a father at times to those he cares about, as he isn't afraid to share his less controversial opinions and will sometimes lightly chastise people in the midst of comforting them. Teledamus give terrible social advice, but that doesn't stop him from trying. Teledamus scores particularly low marks in situation-handling when backed into a corner. He often alternates between moods due to his unfocused nature. Appearance Teledamus stands at 5'8" with a pale skin tone that is fairly tanned at his arms, face, and legs from sun exposure. Curly, bright ginger hair sprawls down past his chest, usually left in loose, none-too-well-groomed locks. His circular eyes are a pure shade of amber and have notably dilated pupils. He has a decently strong chin along with a rather prominent nose that could be described as a "Greek" or "Roman" nose. Mythological History Agamemnon was a legendary king and hero who united and led the Greek forced during the Trojan War. Cassandra was a cursed prophet who had incurred the wrath of the god Apollo and Agamemnon's consort. Shortly after returning to his kingdom in Mycenae, Agamemnon had a pair of twin sons born to him ny Cassandra, though Aegisthus, the lover of Agamemnon's wife Clytemnestra, sought to murder the two. Shortly after the birth of twins Teledamus and Pelops, it is said that both children were killed by Clytemnestra and Aegisthus along with their parents. However, what few knew at the time was that one of the boys had been switched at birth and given to a shepherd for his own protection. The switcher was none other than a servant of the oracle Tiresias, as Tiresias saw the great potential for prophecy that the infant Teledamus held. The shepherd and his wife were none the wiser, thinking Teledamus to be their son without knowing that their real child had been murdered in his place. Under the care of these two peasants, Teledamus was given the name Thomas. Eventually, the parents came to notice their child's odd tendency to experience painful visions of prophecy. Uncertain of their options, they took their son to the Temple of Apollo at Delphi, and the Oracle there told them riddles of their son's true origin. By this time, Teledamus's elder half-siblings Orestes and Electra had killed Aegisthus and Clytemnestra, though Teledamus's parents still feared for his life due to the threat of Aegisthus and Clymenstra's son. When the two discovered MITHS years later, they brought him out of hiding and enrolled him, delighted to find that he was accepted due to his mythical lineage. Relationships Family Teledamus knows of his parents, though he's never met them. instead, he was taken in by a shephard couple by the name of Dion and Eirene Kokinos. He was raised by them in the quiet countryside. Ever since the revelation of Teledamus's real lineage, his parents have always seemed wary of him. He has met the two half-siblings of his who are neither dead nor missing, Orestes and Electra. He finds them rather kind, if a little odd. Friends Cyra Órama is the person that Teledamus is currently closest to. She seems to be one of few who understand his condition and can bond over the troubles of that aspect. Teledamus finds her to be a surprisingly good socialite, helping Teledamus to come out of his shell even when that's really the last thing on his mind. Alto Lyrikos is a recent friend of Teledamus's. The two are sometimes paired up in music class when Alto bothers to show up. Teledamus would also consider himself to be friends with Florence Grania, mostly by proxy of being his roommate. Romance Teledamus doesn't have one. Pet Teledamus has several sheep back home, though he wasn't able to bring any along with him. Attire Standard Teledamus's clothes are rather simple, as preferred due to his background. He wears a light blue shirt, the sleeves of which are sewn lower than normal and reach most of the way to his elbows. Below his torso is a pair of matching shorts, which are a bit baggy and drawn in about an inch from the bottoms, which don't quite brush his knees. A note of his noble lineage is presented in the form of a golden cape headed by an emerald, though this is usually slung over his shoulders like a shawl rather than worn properly. He is barefoot. Powers * Prophecy: Teledamus experiences a wide range of prophecies, from five-second-into-the-future visions to vivid imagery of great changes to come. Unfortunately, all of these prophecies result in strong headaches, and he is cursed not to speak of nor write about them. Trivia *Teledamus is the canon name of one of Cassandra and Agamemnon's sons, though the interpretation is Madame Zashley's. *Teledamus may mean "far-ruling" or "ruling from afar", though the true meaning is unclear. Elias comes from Elijah, a Hebrew prophet. Alítheia means "truth", referencing the term "Cassandra truth". *Teledamus's genderbent name would be Teledama Elysia Alítheia. *Teledamus was originally going to be designed in such a way that he would be unable to speak the truth. This proved to be less befitting than imagined. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:Second-Years Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Agamemnon Category:Cassandra Category:Royalty Category:Prophets